fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HWJ/Archive 1
Ben Finn Hi, I just noticed that you keep deleting a sentence "People keep asking this, and yes, it is a shame" from Ben Finn's notes section. I'm the one that keeps putting it there. May I ask why you're deleting it? :Sorry to butt in, but I would assume the sentence is being deleted for being a weasel (People keep asking...) and an opinion (...it is a shame); article pages are for encyclopedic information about the article's subject, and opinions do not belong there. For opinions and discussions, use the appropriate Talk pages. Hope that helps answer the question; but of course wait for an answer from HWJ as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : HWJ 23:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That is pretty much the gist of it, I don't really think that a opinion should be on it, nothing personal, I just want facts as its, as Enodoc noted, a encyclopedia...like website. got it, thanks guys :) Image Licensing } |} :While you have the right to edit your own talk page, I would not advise removing messages if you haven't yet done what the message requests - to that end, I have restored the above message regarding licensing. In addition, if you are going to remove posts from talk pages, please so we have a record of past content. I can assist with archiving if you like. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be nice.--HWJ 20:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think I did the thing wanted me to do, so I removed the thing. But please, if I am wrong, correct me.--HWJ 20:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, no, sorry that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that when you uploaded this image, you didn't indicate where it had come from; for example, you didn't say whether it was an image you created yourself, a Lionhead screenshot, or an image from Wikipedia. To me, it appears to be a screenshot from the game, so if you like I will change the licensing information (found here) so that it says it's from the game. :Regarding archiving, I will happily archive this when this conversation is over, just let me know how much of the page you want closed. :Regarding deleting pages (if you haven't seen my reply yet), to make a page a candidate for deletion, go to the relevant page and click the Edit button at the top, then above all of the page content, type . :Let me know if you have any more questions. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you, you have been very helpful, and I'm sure more questions will come in their own time. And as for the image, I just found it on google or something...not even that could, I was trying to get a picture of his current gun. And the page, well I personaly think it kind of doesn't belong, but maybe I'm wrong. ::No worries, I'll just say that it's a screenshot from the game. If you are referring to the page Demon of Oakvale as one that doesn't belong, it was deleted earlier on today; if you are still seeing it, try purging the site's cache on your computer by pressing Ctrl+F5. Also, unless I hear otherwise from you, I will archive this section and the Ben Finn section above, as both seem to be closed now. The link to the archive will appear at the top of the page above Hi there! as a 1, and the archive will consist of a combination of past versions of this page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well thank you, you've been all kinds of helpful today.HWJ 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC)